Une Ligne Dans Le Sable
by a.a.k88
Summary: Se passe un peu après ‘Les coulisses de l’éternité’.


Cette fic n'est pas à moi.

Traductrice : Aurélie (a.a.k)

_  
Titre: Une Ligne Dans Le Sable  
Auteur: Dazzle  
Estimation: NC17  
Couple: A/C  
Spoilers: Se passe un peu après 'Les coulisses de l'éternité'. _

_Dénégation : Je ne possède aucun des personnages qui suivent Je ne prévois pas d'enfreindre des droits d'auteurs _

------------------------

"Je vous avais repéré depuis le début, tu sais," confesse Fred, rougissant avec de la modestie combinée à la fierté. Les gars patrouillent, et donc on en fait un petit pique-nique filles-et-bébé. Connor est dans son petit relax sur le comptoir, allant téter son biberon; Fred et moi traînons ensemble, écoutant un des niveaux CD de musique classique de Gunn, mâchouillant des Pringles et buvant du Coca Light au Citron. C'est aussi proche d'une surprise-partie que ce qu'on a dans cet endroit, la plupart du temps. Et apparemment ça a assez détendu Fred pour qu'elle essaye une petite discussion de fille.

"Tu avais repéré quoi?" dis-je, même si je le sais très bien.

"Pour toi et Angel," dit-elle, souriant. Elle repousse les manches du pull Lakers de Gunn, absurdement large sur elle, au-dessus de ses coudes alors qu'elle continue, "je sais que vous étiez destinés l'un à l'autre."

"Le destinée," dis-je. C'est un mot étrange à appliquer pour moi et Angel. La destinée est un grand mot; il implique des prophéties et des constellations et l'inévitabilité. Ca ne semble pas avoir grande chose à voir avec nous – des personnes qui se connaissaient depuis des années sans vraiment se soucier l'une de l'autre, qui se sont rencontrées par hasard dans une soirée cocktail et ont commencé à travailler ensemble, qui ont craqué l'une pour l'autre seulement après que les personnes que nous aimions soient perdues à jamais. Mais aussi, qui peut dire comment marche le destin? "J'espère assez que non, Fred. Je préfèrerais juste essayer de prendre les choses au jour le jour avec Angel? Je ne sais pas si je veux que le destin de la liberté du monde s'accroche à ma vie amoureuse."

Pas qu'Angel n'y serait pas habitué. Mais ça fait apparaître des souvenirs du lycée, et de Celle-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Nommée, et une certaine malédiction qui n'est allée nulle part. Soudainement, je suis prête à changer de sujet. "Ce Coca Light est bizarre, non? Je veux dire, ça goûte moins le citron que ça ne sent la promesse du citron. Tu sais?"

"Pas plus bizarre que les Pringles," dit Fred, soulevant un chips. "Les autres chips, tu sais, ils peuvent avoir un peu d'individualité. Ils prennent leur propre petite forme de chips, tu sais? Mais pas les Pringles. Ils sont forcés d'avoir ce genre d'uniformité Orwellienne." J'avais oublié à quel point Fred peut facilement sauter d'un sujet de conversation – et à quel point elle peut facilement y revenir. "Toi et Angel – c'est juste si romantique."

Je secoue la tête et lui sourit. "Et toi et Gunn ne l'êtes pas?"

"Oh – enfin, oui --" Fred est redevenue rougissante, mais pour une nouvelle raison. "Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Toi et Angel, c'est comme si vous sortiez d'une histoire. Comme une romance médiévale."

Je lui lance un regard en coin; on marche sur des œufs. Mais même si le gros béguin de Fred pour Angel est mort, elle aime toujours romancer le gars. D'un autre côté, ces jours-ci, je commence à comprendre d'où elle tient ça. "Comme Lancelot et Guenièvre, hein? Toujours amoureux, mais – jamais de sexe."

Sexe -- jamais. Deux mots qui ne devraient pas aller ensemble. Deux mots qui sont plutôt obligés d'aller ensemble, tant que je suis avec Angel.

"Jamais de sexe?" dit Fred, l'air douteuse.

"La malédiction. La malédiction d'Angel. Tu t'en souviens? On en a parlé --"

"Oh, non, je m'en souviens," dit-elle, fourrant ses petites mains au fond de la boîte de Pringles pour atteindre les derniers chips. "Je parlais de Lancelot et Guenièvre."

"Allez, Fred. Tes parents ne t'ont jamais emmenées voir 'Camelot?' Lancelot et Guenièvre n'ont jamais pu commencer."

"Hé bien, non, pas dans la comédie musicale," dit prudemment Fred. "Mais dans les légendes Arthuriennes originales, enfin – tu sais --"

"L'épée est effectivement entrée dans la pierre? Je vois ce que tu veux dire," dis-je. "Pas comme Lancelot et Guenièvre alors."

"Je suppose que non," dit-elle tristement.

* * *

Angel est en train de m'embrasser, de me toucher, de m'attirer contre lui. Je glisse une jambe entre les siennes, émerveillée par la façon dont sa peau fraîche semble absorber ma chaleur.

Nous sommes au lit, du moins dans le sens technique. Tout le monde est rentré à la maison, Fred chez Gunn, Lorne où qu'il veuille tant qu'il est loin d'ici pour ce soir. Connor est profondément endormi. Et donc il n'y a personne au monde sauf moi et Angel, rien au monde sauf ce que nous nous faisons.

"Tu es tellement belle, Cordy," murmure-t-il. La même chose que chaque homme a murmuré à chaque femme avec qui il couche depuis le début des temps. Mais la manière dont il le dit, la manière dont il regarde mon corps alors qu'il fait courir sa main sur mon épaule, entre mes seins, pour se poser sur mon ventre – ça me fait refouler des larmes.

"Hey. Ça va?"

Gros doux benêt. Je pleure d'amour et de joie, et il s'inquiète que quelque chose n'aille pas. Angel est parfois stupéfiant dans son aptitude à rater l'évident; d'un autre côté, d'une façon bizarre, ça fait partie de son charme.

Nous ne sommes pas nus, évidemment. Nus, c'est trop de tentation. Mais les dernières nuits, les vêtements se sont avérés être, hé bien, trop de vêtements. Dans Angel est dans son boxer (soie noire, très agréable au toucher), et je suis dans mon dernier achat à Victoria's Secret, un fin ensemble soutien-gorge/culotte en dentelle brillante couleur corail. A en juger par le regard stupéfait et libidineux qu'il m'a lancé quand j'ai laissé ma robe glisser par terre, Angel l'aime bien.

Je l'embrasse une fois de plus, et il lève à nouveau ses mains jusqu'à ma poitrine, taquinant mes mamelons à travers la dentelle avec le bout de ses doigts. C'est si bon, mais en même temps, je veux que même ce petit murmure de dentelle entre nous disparaisse. Je veux sentir la peau fraîche d'Angel contre moi, tout contre moi --

"Je vais bien," murmurais-je contre sa joue. "Je vais merveilleusement bien, tant que je suis avec toi."

Angel ne répond pas avec des mots. A la place il m'embrasse le long du cou – est-ce qu'il est tenté? Je ne peux jamais le dire – jusqu'à mes seins. Je peux sentir la pression mouillée de sa langue même à travers la dentelle, et je fais courir mes ongles le long de son dos pour qu'il frissonne.

A ma surprise, il continue de descendre sur mon corps – plonge sa langue dans mon nombril, racle légèrement ses dents contre le bord de ma culotte. Ses doigts glisse entre mes jambes, entre la dentelle et la peau. Oh, mon Dieu.

Et ensuite il me touche là, juste là, tendre et taquin, le plus simple des toucher – mais je suis si chaude pour lui, si désespérée, si près du bord rien qu'avec notre pelotage que je me sens tournoyer presque immédiatement vers l'orgasme. "Ca va venir," haletais-je, lui donnant le temps d'arrêter.

Il n'arrête pas.

Quelques caresses de plus, une plus ferme que la suivante, fait gléner et exploser vers l'extérieur la tension chauffée à blanc en moi, de la chaleur et de la lumière et du plaisir me remplisse. J'hurle le nom d'Angel, seulement pour que ma voix soit étouffée par sa bouche se refermant sur la mienne.

Avec du pelotage comme ça, qui a besoin de sexe?

* * *

Wesley me lance ce regard. Ce regard qui signifie qu'un sermon va venir, et j'essaie de deviner ce que c'est cette fois. Il m'observe du siège passager de la voiture, me regardant conduire vers 'Chez Rick', travaillant toujours à faire de ceci plus qu'une simple course de ravitaillements.

La pluie tombe plus fort, et je fais aller les essuie-glaces plus vite alors que je me gare dans le parking. Nous y voilà, pensais-je, arrêtant la voiture et prenant les clés. Trois -- deux --

"Cordélia?"

"Oui, Wes?" Je le regarde, soulève un sourcil. Il a toujours ce regard, à mi-chemin entre "tu as des ennuis" et "oh, mon Dieu, ne m'oblige pas à dire ça." Je soupire et dis, "Acccouche."

"Je suis naturellement heureux pour – Je veux dire, le coeur a ses raisons, que – Je veux dire --" Il repousse ses lunettes sur son nez, croise ses mains sur ses genoux, comme si nous prenions le thé ou un truc du genre, et dit, maintenant totalement calme, "Est-ce que tu couches avec Angel?"

Ok. J'aurais dû le voir arriver.

Je regarde le pare-brise pendant un moment, observant l'eau tomber, brouillant tout. Les essuie-glaces vont de gauche à droite, travaillant furieusement, ne faisant pratiquement rien d'utile. Le seul son est la radio de la voiture, Alicia Keys chantant quelque chose de doux et sexy.

"Cordélia?" La voix de Wesley est un peu plus ferme maintenant. "Je suis désolé de devoir te demander ça, mais j'ai besoin d'une réponse."

"Je le comprends." Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, me calmant, gagnant quelques secondes avant de reparler. "Il n'y a pas vraiment de réponse oui/non à ça."

"Je te demande pardon?" Wes a l'air pas content. Plus que ça, il a l'air surpris. Il nous donne, à Angel et moi, du crédit pour beaucoup plus de volonté que je n'aurais cru. Ou, il s'avère, que je ne le mérite.

Alors, comment est-ce que je pose ça? J'essaie de trouver une façon qui n'est pas totalement Trop d'Informations. "Bill Clinton dirait non."

La mâchoire de Wesley tombe par terre. Oops. Trop d'Informations après tout. Je mords mes lèvres, tapote mes doigts contre le volant. Non, ça n'est pas gênant.

"Cordélia – est-ce que tu es folle?" Il veut dire folle comme pour dingue. Mais il a l'air fou comme pour fou de colère. Vraiment en colère. "La malédiction d'Angel! Toi plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, tu sais ce qu'est Angélus, ce dont il est capable. C'est – au-delà de l'irresponsabilité --"

"Hey, hey, hey. Ca va. Tu ne m'as pas entendue? Je veux dire, c'est du sexe – mais ça n'est pas du SEXE sexe. La Pointe A n'a pas été introduite dans la Fente B."

"Et, comme l'existence de Connor aurait dû complètement éclaircir les choses, 'Pointe A' et 'Fente B' n'ont rien à voir avec le déclenchement de la malédiction d'Angel," rétorque Wesley. Sa voix est acide maintenant. Les lumières du tableau de bord se reflètent dans ses lunettes, donc je ne peux pas vraiment voir ses yeux. "Ce n'est pas une question du simple acte physique. Si ça l'était, Angel aurait perdu son âme avec Darla. Mais c'est une question du bonheur Angel. S'il a une relation sexuelle avec une femme qu'il aime --"

"Alors il a toujours un gamin qui pourrait être le Messie ou l'Antéchrist, un dingue du passé qui cherche à le tuer, des factures à payer, des bouches à nourrir, et des souvenirs oh-si-tendres de l'enfer," répiquais-je. "Et on fait des trucs – je veux dire, il fait des trucs pour moi, mais – il y a toujours un niveau de frustration impliqué pour lui, ok? Aucun mec n'atteint le bonheur parfait alors qu'il s'occupe de son encombrement pelvien. Je me trompe?"

C'aurait au moins dû faire sourire Wesley, même si c'était son sourire évident c'-était-obscène-et-je-suis-britanique-donc-je-dois-faire-semblant-de-ne-pas-rire. Au lieu de ça, il s'appuie contre son siège, lève les yeux vers la capote de la voiture comme si c'était le ciel. Nous restons silencieux pendant un moment, juste assis dans la voiture, écoutant les essuie-glaces et Alicia Keys.

Finalement, il dit, "Quand tu évalues les risques, tu dois prendre en compte à la fois la probabilité du risque et la gravité du résultat. Peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être qu'Angel et toi avez – trouvé un équilibre. Mais si ça n'est pas le cas – si tu te trompes -- Cordélia, les conséquences --"

"Je connais toutes les conséquences, ok?" L'expérience totale de ce mec avec Angélus c'est deux minutes près d'une cage d'ascenseur, et IL veut ME raconter ce qu'est Angélus. Wesley commence à m'énerver; mon tempérament éclate. "Ne reste pas là à me sermonner sur Angélus et la malédiction et tout ça, d'accord? Angel et moi, on est sûr. On est sûr à 100. Ne fais pas le salaud à propos d'Angel et moi juste parce que tu es le seul qui n'a rien."

Wesley se redresse à ça, presse ses lèvres ensemble. Je suis allée trop loin, et je le sais. Je repense à l'expression qu'avait son visage avant que nous aillions tous au ballet, quand, à cause de moi, il pensait que Fred craquait pour lui, et j'ai l'impression d'être de la merde. "Wesley --"

"Allons-y, alors," dit-il, sortant de la voiture sans prendre le parapluie. Je n'arrive même pas à le voir s'éloigner de moi, vers Chez Rick, à cause de la pluie.

Je laisse aussi le parapluie, coure après lui, le rattrape juste avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte. Nous nous tenons sous un minuscule auvent, des goûtes de pluie sur ses lunettes, mes cheveux mouillés collant à l'arrière de mon cou. "Wesley, je suis désolée. Je suis SI désolée."

D'abord, il ne réagit pas à ça, puis fait un petit haussement d'épaule. Wesley va laisser tomber dans une minute – il le fait toujours – mais il n'en a pas envie. "C'était injustifié et déplacé."

"Je sais. C'est juste -- cette situation avec moi et Angel – c'est déjà bizarre, tu sais? C'est déjà douloureux. Et en parler rend les choses encore plus douloureuses."

"Je le réalise." La voix de Wesley est douce à nouveau; consentant ou non, il m'a pardonnée. "Je veux que vous soyez tous les deux heureux, tu sais."

Je mets mes bras autour de lui, l'enlace si fort que ses os maigrichons devraient casser. Il me rend mon étreinte et chuchote dans mon oreille, "Je veux juste que nous soyons tous en sécurité."

"Moi aussi," dis-je. "Moi aussi."

* * *

De l'eau glisse le long du dos d'Angel, ruisselant sur ce tatouage. A-t-il la moindre idée d'à quel point cette chose est sexy? Probablement. C'est probablement pour ça qu'il l'a fait. Je me penche en avant, l'embrasse juste entre les omoplates, à travers l'eau coulante.

Il me regarde par dessus son épaule, et même à travers toute la vapeur, je peux voir le rire dans ses yeux. "Allez," dit-il, en faux avertissement. "C'est juste pour que tu m'ailles chaud."

"Je t'aime très bien en froid," dis-je, ce qui est vrai. C'est stupéfiant les choses auxquelles on peut s'habituer. "Mais chaud, c'est bien aussi."

Angel ne se tourne toujours pas pour me faire face, ce qui est probablement pour le mieux, vu que nous nous douchons ensemble. Nous ne nous permettons pas beaucoup de nous voir nus – il n'y a pas si longtemps, on ne se le permettait pas du tout – et le facteur tentation connaît une flambée quand on se voit. Prenez maintenant, par exemple. Angel est sous le jet de la douche, laissant l'eau très chaude couler sur lui, créant une petite chaleur corporelle artificielle .Une gâterie pour moi. Je ne peux pas voir son pénis, c'est qui est dommage, car il vaut la peine d'être vu. Encore plus la peine d'être toucher. Mais il vaut mieux que j'attende que le boxer soit de retour avant de commencer avec ça.

Ce que je peux voir est le derrière extrêmement ferme d'Angel, assez tentant comme ça. Je me sens confiante – nous sommes à mon appartement, pour changer – et je me sens vilaine, et l'eau chaude est si agréable sur moi aussi, donc je me rapproche de lui. Je presse mon bassin contre ses fesses, ma poitrine contre son dos. Il se raidit en un instant, laisse tomber la tête en arrière.

"Cordy -- oh, Seigneur --"

Sa vois est déjà grave d'excitation, et avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher, je laisse glisser mes mains autour de sa taille, plonge plus bas, prends son pénis dans mes mains. Il est déjà si dur pour moi, si long qu'il faut les deux mains pour le couvrir complètement. Je commence à le travailler, lentement et doucement, laissant l'eau chaude nous rendre luisants.

Angel pose ses mains contre le mur de la douche, comme s'il allait tomber sans. Peut-être que c'est le cas. Je sais que mes genoux deviennent défaillants avec la sensation d'Angel contre mes paumes, la conscience de ce que ça ferait qu'il soit en moi, si seulement, si seulement --

Soudainement il tourne sur lui-même, se libère de ma prise et m'embrasse fermement. Je m'accroche à lui, incline ma tête en arrière, le laisse me dévorer avec ses baisers.

C'est si mal, si injuste, que cet homme, cet homme magnifique et passionné puisse être un amant tellement bon – la façon dont il touche, la façon dont il embrasse, je sais déjà qu'il est bon aussi pour le reste – et toutefois qu'on lui refuse. Si mal qu'il puisse me donner tant de plaisir et n'être jamais autorisé à prendre le sien, être en moi.

Soudainement, c'est simplement trop. Je dois avoir Angel en moi, de n'importe quelle façon. Si ça ne peut pas être le rapport, alors --

Je me laisse tomber à terre. La céramique est dure contre mes genoux; j'aurais des bleus demain. Je m'en fiche. Je le reprends dans mes mains, séparent mes lèvres.

Angel met sa main contre ma joue, m'arrêtant. "Cordy, non," halète-t-il. "On ne devrait pas."

Il n'a pas dit 'On ne peut pas'. C'est intéressant. "Dis-moi une chose, et dis-moi la vérité," murmurais-je. L'eau coule toujours tout autour de nous. "Est-ce que Buffy l'a fait pour toi?"

J'ai dit le nom, et je vois l'inévitable réaction – ce sombre éclair de souffrance dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui est toujours là, toujours profondément, où je ne peux pas l'atteindre. Or est-ce que je peux? "Dis-moi!"

Il ferme les yeux. "Oui," dit-il, confession et abdication en un mot. "Oui."

Et ça tranche tout. Je le prends dans ma bouche, le prends profondément. Angel hurle, s'appuie encore contre le mur, et commence presque immédiatement à pousser dans ma bouche, trouvant mon tempo, me laissant mener la danse.

Je le travaille avec mes lèvres, ma langue, suçant fort. Je l'ai déjà fait beaucoup de fois -- Mitch, Kevin, deux joueurs de football qui parlaient trop, Devon, Alex, Wilson. Chaque fois c'était une sorte de jeu, quelque chose que je pouvais faire pour les ensorceler. Pour leur montrer que j'étais douée à ça, ou pour les rembourser de ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait pour moi, ou pour mériter l'attention qu'ils me donnaient, ou quelque chose comme ça.

C'a n'a jamais été comme ça -- le désir de donner du plaisir à quelqu'un l'emportant sur mon propre besoin. Ce que je veux le plus au monde pour l'instant est qu'Angel jouisse. Et, tandis que je le prends encore plus profondément, suce encore plus fort, il jouit, s'écriant mon nom alors que ses mains serrent mes épaules, douloureusement fort.

Après quelque secondes, je me relève – mes jambes sont tremblantes, à cause de l'émotion et de la tension. Angel m'attire contre lui en une étreinte. "Bon?" murmurais-je.

"Bien plus que bon," dit-il, sa voix tremblant.

* * *

"Je ne peux me permettre qu'une série de tickets toute cette saison, donc je dois choisir attentivement," dit Gunn. "D'un côté, 'Aida' – c'est censé être totalement stupéfiant sur scène. Des éléphants et tout. On ne peut pas avoir ça d'un CD. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai entendu dire que 'Attila' n'est pas beaucoup joué sur scène. Pas avec Sam Ramey comme acteur principal en tout cas -- quoi?"

"Hurlant et te débattant," ris-je. "Angel a dû te traîner hurlant et te débattant jusqu'au ballet l'autre fois! Et il a créé un monstre."

Gunn sourit et secoue tristement la tête. "J'ai pensé que mon attitude 'cool' est fichue. Au moins je peux être cultivé, pas vrai?"

On traîne chez lui pour une fois; la décoration intérieure est toujours 'Début Flop house', mais on peut voir que Fred passe un peu plus de temps ici. Il nettoie beaucoup plus soigneusement, deux plantes son apparues sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et il y a un couvre-lit sur le divan qui cache la pire des déchirures. Wesley, Angel et Fred sont partis chercher de la bière – avec le bébé, rien de moins. Un de ces jours, on va avoir des ennuis pour la corruption d'un mineur; je le sais.

La tour de CD de Gunn est remplie des quelques disques de hip-hop et de rap qu'il est parvenu à s'offrir durant les années avant qu'il ne nous connaisse, et les nombreux disques classiques sur lesquels, ces deux derniers mois, il a dépensé une part de sa richesse nouvellement trouvée. Du ballet, Gunn est passé à l'opéra; la symphonie ne doit pas être loin derrière

"Fred apprécie le changement de musique?" demandais-je, m'appuyant contre le divan. "Je ne pense pas qu'elle était fan de tout le Tupac que tu passais tout le temps dans la voiture."

"Je crois que Verdi est plus son truc," dit Gunn. Il sourit largement; ces jours-ci, Gunn est un homme heureux. Nouvel argent, nouvelle petite amie, nouvel enthousiasme. Pendant un long moment, il semblait qu'il n'allait jamais tourner la page sur la vie qu'il laissait derrière lui. Personnellement, je ne vois pas l'attrait de tout le truc gang-sans-logis. Mais ça signifiait quelque chose pour lui, quelque chose que je ne pensais pas que nous égalerions jamais. Mais il s'est réinventé maintenant. Charles Gunn est quelqu'un de nouveau, quelqu'un qu'il aime encore plus qu'avant.

Je connais le sentiment. C'est le meilleur sentiment du monde.

Son humeur est assez bonne pour tenter une question risquée. "Comment vont les choses entre toi et Wesley?"

"Mieux," dit-il facilement. J'ai un bon timing. "Je n'avais pas réalisé comme la chose avec Fred était profonde, tu sais? Je veux dire, je sais qu'il pensait que c'était un canon, mais tous les autres hommes hétérosexuels au sang chaud le penseraient. Ou même Lorne."

"Je pense que c'était assez profond, cependant."

"Ouais, ne m'en parle pas," dit Gunn. "Mais il commence à se détendre. Je crois qu'il tourne la page."

Je pense que Gunn se trompe à environs 1000 sur ça, mais soulever ce sujet ne va pas exactement améliorer les choses.

Gunn me lance un regard, et je pense qu'il est sur le point de me poser la question, et j'essaie de penser à un mensonge. Voilà pourquoi ça me surprend tellement quand Gunn dit, "Tu rends Angel maléfique, et je le tue."

Silence. Je n'ai pas de réponse à ça. En théorie, je suis d'accord. Bien que la promesse je-te-tuerais était beaucoup plus facile à faire avant que je ne sois amoureuse d'Angel.

Gunn a de nouveau ce regard sauvage – celui qu'il avait quand on l'a rencontré pour la première fois, quand il vivait dans les rues. Je pensais qu'il l'avait perdu pour toujours, mais il s'avère qu'il était juste caché, comme la déchirure sur le divan. Il se re-penche en avant et dit, calmement, "Et si, par chance, Angélus tue, viole, mutile, blesse, frappe, contusionne, insulte, ou met même Fred en portefeuille avant que je n'ai la chance de le tuer, je te tuerai également."

Il se penche en arrière, prend une grosse gorgée de la bière qu'il berçait. Après quelques secondes, Gunn me jette un coup d'œil, à nouveau décontracté. Il hausse les épaules. "Rien de personnel."

Il le pense.

* * *

Je redescends toujours de mon orgasme, et je ne peux pas parler, pas penser, je ne peux rien faire sauf me tordre de plaisir alors qu'Angel bouge en moi. Il me pousse dans le matelas, si fort que ça devrait faire mal, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Rien n'a jamais été aussi bon, ne pourrait jamais être aussi bon que de finalement, finalement, finalement faire l'amour à Angel. Faire l'amour pour de vrai. Il bouge si vite, si vite qu'un humain aurait joui depuis longtemps, mais Angel n'est pas humain, et ce qu'il me fait, aucun humain ne l'a jamais fait ou ne pourrait jamais, oh, Seigneur, oh, Seigneur --

Je jouis à nouveau, encore plus fort que la dernière fois. Quand je me cambre vers Angel et hurle, il grimace avec un dernier essai désespéré de garder le contrôle. Puis il se renfonce fermement en moi, une dernière fois, et hurle alors qu'il jouit, froid en moi.

Le corps d'Angel tremble avec la délivrance tandis qu'il s'effondre au-dessus de moi; son corps est si lourd et si agréable au-dessus du mien. D'un façon ou d'une autre, je trouve la force de glisser mes bras autour de lui, le serrant fort contre moi. Une étreinte d'amants.

Des amants.

Oh, Seigneur.

Oh, Seigneur, non.

Angel vient de coucher, vient juste de vraiment coucher, et c'était vachement super, et je l'ai fait. Dans n'importe quelle seconde, l'homme dans mes bras va devenir un monstre, et il va me tuer et il va tuer tous les autres et tout ça c'est ma faute --

"Tu es maléfique?" lâchais-je. Question stupide; mon cou n'est pas encore brisé, donc Angel n'est pas maléfique. Pas encore.

"Non," dit-il. Il commence aussi à paniquer, il a ce regard fixe bizarre et profond, comme s'il essaye de dire quand ça va commencer.

"Quand est-ce que tu deviens maléfique?" j'ai envie de le pousser de moi, m'éloigner vers la sécurité, et je déteste que ce soit ce que je ressens juste après avoir fait l'amour à Angel.

"Je – je ne pense pas que ça va se produire," dit-il. Une autre seconde et il soupire de soulagement. "Je vais bien. Tout va bien."

"Tu ne vas perdre ton âme," dis-je. Au début, il n'y a que du soulagement merveilleux. Et puis, stupidement, de la déception. Evidement que non. Bonheur parfait signifie vrai amour, ce qui signifie quelque chose qu'il avait il y a longtemps, ce qui signifie pas moi.

Il voit ce que je pense, prend ma joue dans sa main. "Je t'aime," murmure-t-il. "Ce n'est pas toi, ou ce que je ressens pour toi."

"Mets-moi à l'épreuve," dis-je. Parce que là maintenant, de toutes les fois, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'impression d'être le second choix.

"Je ne peux pas avoir le bonheur parfait si je m'inquiète pour Angélus," dit-il. "Biensûr." Il le réalise pour la première fois – d'un autre côté, je suppose qu'on ne sait jamais tant qu'on n'a pas essayé. Angel me regarde dans les yeux, et il y a tant d'amour là, tant de soulagement, que j'ai envie de pleurer. "Pas même avec toi, autant que je t'aime."

"Tu le penses?" Maintenant j'ai envie de rire, de faire exploser les feux d'artifices, quelque chose comme ça. Parce qu'Angel et moi pouvons faire l'amour, et maintenant il n'y a rien pour nous empêcher d'être ensemble toute la nuit, chaque nuit, si c'est ce que nous voulons. Je sais que c'est mon cas.

"Nous devons nous en souvenir," dit-il. Il a de nouveau ce regard profond. "Nous ne pouvons jamais oublier la malédiction, Cordy. La minute où je commencerais à me sentir bien, à me sentir en sécurité – c'est là que ça arrivera."

"D'accord." Je l'attire à nouveau contre moi, souris alors qu'il blottit son visage dans la courbe de mon cou. "On n'oubliera pas."

Nous restons silencieux pendant un moment, et je sais que nous pensons tous les deux à la même choses. Et si on oublie? Comment peut-on s'en empêcher?

A un certain point, si nous ne sommes pas prudents, nous allons commencer à nous sentir en sûreté. Peut-être même si nous le sommes.

Est-ce que nous pouvons continuer à faire ça? Est-ce que nous pouvons continuer de tracer et effacer et retracer cette ligne dans le sable jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions notre limite absolue ? Ou allons-nous aller trop loin, devenir trop proches, et amener notre monde à ce qu'il s'effondre autour de nous, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien?

J'ai le sentiment que nous allons le découvrir.


End file.
